For Right And Wrong
by Henna
Summary: Mamo-chan is a criminal... and he has framed Usagi! Now Usagi is on the run from the law. Can she prove herself innocent and find someone to love without getting discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am Henna, the author of this story! *giggle* I'm   
glad you came to read this! Please enjoy and send your comments to   
wildblackflower@hotmail.com (I also enjoy flames!). If you were   
wondering (which you probably weren't) I also post here on ASMR as   
nakura. This is my main account, though. Oh, and don't do what this   
story says! That would be bad. *waves finger like in SM says* (look   
who's talking about bad influences) Okay, well ja matta! Hope ya   
like the story!  
  
Well Wishes,  
~*~Henna~*~  
  
*insert standard BSSM copyright info here*  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
~'~'~  
  
"For Right and Wrong"  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" cried a girl of about 16 with blonde   
pigtails, her crystal blue eyes overflowing with tears.  
"You must, Usagi," said a shadowy figure in a deep voice.  
"No! Please don't go! We need you! *I* need you!" All the man   
did in response was run.  
  
Usagi awoke with a start. She was having the dream again. She   
silently cried as she absentmindedly stroked her black cat, Luna.   
The cat did not awaken. 'Why did he have to leave?' she thought.   
"I've cried all night and when I finally sleep, he even haunts me in   
my dreams. I can't escape him.'  
Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. ~Wheeeeeoooooooooooooooo,   
wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo, wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooo!!!!~   
'Must be the cops,' thought Usagi. A light shined in her window.   
"Huh?" she asked allowed.   
"All right, come out with your hands in the air and no funny   
business! Tsukino Usagi, Kaioh Michiru, Tenou Haruka, and Meioh   
Setsuna, you are all under arrest," said a female voice, presumably   
a cop. The girls walked outside with their hands up.  
A woman with long, blonde hair kept from her face with a big   
red bow was standing outside the girls' little cottage with many   
officers standing behind her. She had a gun pointed at Usagi. "All   
right, let's get a move on. You four are under arrest for homicidal   
actions. Do you have anything to say for yourselves before I read   
you your rights?"  
"I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about!" said   
Haruka.  
"Me neither! I would *Never* do anything like that!" said   
Micheru.  
"Isn't that right Usagi?"  
But Usagi was too busy staring at the gun pointed at her to   
say anything.  
"All right, that's enough," said the cop. With a ~BANG~ she   
shot a bullet into the air to get everyone to shut up. At the sound   
of the bang, Usagi fainted.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
~'~'~  
  
When Usagi awoke, she was in the police station. There were   
metal bars all around her, and her friends were sitting beside her,   
sleeping. There appeared to be tearstains on Haruka's face. Usagi   
looked, shocked. She had always thought Haruka feared nothing.  
Usagi closed her eyes, praying that this was all a dream.   
That Mamo had never left. That she was safe at home with parents   
that hadn't died in the terrorist attack. Even that her cat Luna was   
here. She felt a wince of pain as she moved her head. Or was that   
the memories? The call from the police. The realization that she had   
no one to turn to. Then she had met Mamo-chan. His rugged good looks   
had caught her eye as he crept toward a woman. Usagi knew that he   
had robbed the woman. She hadn't cared.  
She had run away with him. He said that he loved her. He   
promised her the world. He had given her companionship, and the   
friendship of his partners. He completed her. Or did he? She didn't   
feel a hole in her heart when he had left, the kind that is   
described in all of the romance novels Micheru read so often. She   
felt sad, yet unbroken. 'But if it isn't love, what else could it   
be?'  
She was shaken from her thoughts by the stirring of her   
comrades. Her eyes opened to slate gray, crimson, and aqua staring   
back at her. Haruka, the owner of the gray, ran a finger through her   
short blonde locks and then asked Usagi, "How's your head?"  
Usagi, a confused look upon her face wondered aloud, "What do   
you mean?"  
Michiru cocked her head, allowing her teal waves of hair to   
roll like the ocean. Her eyes, matching her hair, slanted as she   
said, "Your head. You hit it when you fainted."  
Usagi winced. She reached her hand behind her head and pulled   
it back, expecting to see blood. She inwardly sighed, as she viewed   
nothing.  
"It's not fair," came a voice from the corner. There Setsuna   
sat with her crimson eyes shut. Her emerald hair fell loosely, minus   
the amount in the tight bun keeping it from her face. Usagi looked   
at her inquisitively.  
"Usagi did nothing," said Haruka in agreement. "She should have   
never had this experience."  
"Are you saying that you *killed* someone?" Usagi nearly   
shouted. The three looked away. That was all the answer Usagi   
needed.  
"He dragged us into it. We've seen it done before, but I guess   
we never thought it could happen to us." Setsuna looked up. "We   
should have warned you."  
"Sorry dumpling, but it's the truth. Thank god there are no   
cameras in here, so they won't know that we're confessing." Haruka   
gave one last inspection of the cell and continued. "Marmaru is a   
bad man. He's killed before. It seems that he always finds away to   
pin it on others, though."  
Michiru continued the story. "Usually it is someone from the   
streets, with no ties. This way, no one goes to jail, and no one   
loses someone they love. This time, he said he wanted more. He   
wanted to kill someone important. We tried to stop him, but he was   
so positive it would work. He crept into the night and in the   
morning, a senator and his pregnant wife were found brutally   
murdered." Usagi closed her eyes and shook. This couldn't be true.  
  
Setsuna finally looked up. "Usagi, you need to get out of   
here. I know you won't be able to handle jail. And believe me: If   
you stay, you will get locked up!" There was a hard determination in   
her voice that Usagi couldn't refuse. Haruka walked over to the bars   
and smiled.  
"Bakas! Look how wide apart the bars are! Usagi, you could fit   
through there easily!" she said triumphantly. Unfortunately,   
"easily" was the understatement of the year. With lots of grunting   
and effort, they managed to push Usagi out. She looked back at her   
friends, Haruka whispered, "Go now! I'll never forget you, dumpling   
head!" Usagi's eyes softened and filled as she hesitated. Then,   
filled with new courage, she nimbly darted down the hallways and out   
the unbarred window unseen.  
Usagi ran down the lawn outside as she heard the alarms go   
off. Hiding in an abandoned barn, she easily escaped the police.   
With a heavy sigh and a single tear shed, she moved on.  
At a fleeting thought, she wondered what else her Mamo-chan   
was capable of. 'He would soon confess,' she firmly thought. 'He   
wouldn't leave me to rot in jail! Or would he?' She ran toward a   
drug store to purchase what she would need for the future. 'Oh well.   
There is no turning back now.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples, I'm back again! Here's chapter 2 of the story. Hope ya   
like it! Please email me your comments at   
wildblackflower@hotmail.com k? Thanx.  
Well Wishes,  
~*~Henna~*~  
  
Japanese dictionary:  
Yama Umi = Mountain Sea  
Kaminari Kuro = black lightning  
Odango = a type of dumpling, Usagi's buns  
Hai = yes  
Mizuno Ami = Friend of water (mercury)  
Usagi = Bunny  
Domo Arigatou = many thanks  
Sensei = teacher  
  
Other dictionary:  
Emily brand = Goth clothing company  
Hot Topic = Punk/Goth store  
VW Microbus = a 60's type car, usually hand painted and decorated. Like a mini-van  
The Ataries = band  
Unwritten Law = band  
The Simpsons = TV show (Ralph is a character)  
  
All Characters/brands/bands/etc are licensed to their owners. AKA,   
not me.  
  
For Right And Wrong (2)  
  
Usagi blinked her now green eyes. Contacts really didn't   
affect her eyesight, she decided. She started to put her dyed black   
and purple locks in there usual style, but hesitated. Odango were   
too noticeable. Instead she put her hair into a bun.  
Satisfied with her work, she left the public bathroom she   
occupied and walked to the nearest 'Hot Topic'. She bought a whole   
new wardrobe with her new VISA card and changed in the store. She   
now wore a black lace up top with swooping sleeves, a plaid mini-  
skirt, fishnets, and black boots. Her lipstick was dark brownish   
red, and she was wearing brown and gray eye makeup.  
Her next stop was to a local jewelry shop where she bought   
plenty of necklaces, jelly bracelets, and rings. While there, she   
also got her ears, belly button, and nose pierced. Her image was now   
complete.  
She then walked to a nearby collage, The Yama Umi collage.   
There was a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. Usagi stepped inside.   
'I just figured I could sneak into this collage, but I guess maybe   
I'll just get a job.' she thought. The building was white inside   
with tiled hallways and students everywhere. She found the office   
quite easily. Before entering the room, she took a deep breath and   
fixed her outfit. Everyone in the office looked up as she walked in.   
She knew she wasn't really dressed the part, but she just had to   
deal with it. So instead of fretting, in a confident voice she   
asked, "Where do I go about the job opening?"  
One woman stood up and gave a half-asked smile. She then   
escorted her to the principal's office.  
"How may I help you?" asked the woman in a sweet voice. She   
had short blue hair and kind eyes to match. She was dressed in a   
blue blouse and skirt set with panty hose and navy blue high heels.  
"I am here about the job opening. I understand that you have a   
position open, is that correct?" replied Usagi.  
"Hai, there is a position in the arts open. I am the principal   
here, Mizuno Ami. You are interested?" Ami questioned.  
"Hai, here is my resume." Usagi answered, handing the woman a   
piece of paper. Luckily, she had stuck that in her purse, just in   
case. After a few discussions and going overs of Usagi's resume, the   
principal looked pleased.  
"Kaminari Kuro, Is that correct?" asked Ami.  
"Hai," Usagi, now officially known as Kuro said.  
"Congratulations, you're hired to be our new abstract arts   
teacher." Ami said with a smile on her face. "I think you have the   
stuff to really show these kids that art is not always on the   
canvas."  
"Domo Arigatou! I will do my best." Kuro answered. After a   
tour of the school, Ami and her ended back up in front of the   
office. "I will give you my address on my first day. I was planning   
on getting my apartment after I applied for this job."  
"School doesn't start for two weeks yet. The students are just   
starting to arrive today. Come in on September 7th at 7:30. Oh, and   
you don't have to dress any differently."  
After a short good-bye, Kuro left Ami to her work in search of   
an apartment. The first one she looked at was perfect; Kuro had   
always had good judgment about those types of things. She rented it   
for a few hundred a month. By now it was almost dinnertime. Kuro   
walked to a local Burger King and ate on the carpet. Then she went   
to sleep on the floor.  
The next two weeks were filled with arts and preparation.   
First she painted and furnished her apartment with funky furs,   
dayglow paint, black lights, and such. She also ripped up the carpet   
and stained the floor. Next, she bought a car so she could go to   
work. It was a VW Microbus, which she painted as well. Next, she got   
her lesson plan ready. This was a required course at this particular   
collage, seeing as it was an arts collage, so she would have several   
classes. By the time she finished, the next day she was to begin   
classes.  
The next morning she awoke to the Ataries blaring from her   
alarm clock. She got up right away and made herself some coffee.   
When she was finished she hopped in the shower and dressed. Today   
she wore a black shirt sporting Ralph from the Simpsons picking his   
nose and saying "My cat's breath smells like cat food", black pants,   
a dragon necklace, and black boots. She had recently gotten her hair   
cut short, and now styled it with gel to make it messy looking and   
kind of spiky. Lastly she applied her lipstick and silver eye shadow   
with dark gray liner.  
She was at the school ten minutes early, which gave her enough  
time to stop at the office and give Ami her address and phone   
number. Then she walked into her classroom to wait for her students.   
She was searching through the supply closet for a different color   
chalk (she couldn't stand white) as the students walked in. Finally   
she found pink, which was somewhat better, and went back to her   
desk. There was an audible gasp when the students saw Kuro walk out,   
and the room went quiet.  
It was time for class to begin, so she said, "Good morning   
class. I am Kaminari-sensei, the teacher of this class, but you may   
call me Kuro if you like. Welcome to abstract art. Does anyone have   
any questions before we begin?"  
One preppy boy raised his hand. Kuro called on him, and he   
asked: "Are you seriously our teacher?"  
"Hai, I am. Anyone else?"  
Kuro called on a girl wearing an Emily brand shirt. "Where did   
you get that shirt?"  
"Hot Topic. Is that all? Okay then, let's begin."  
Kuro explained how the class was going to work, supplies needed, a   
little bit about abstract art, different styles, techniques, and   
such. All the classes went smoothly today, though everyone seemed to   
be surprised by Kuro's appearance.   
At her last class of the day, she saw one boy that didn't seem   
to fit into the rest of her classes. He had shaggy dark brown hair   
in a long ponytail and was wearing a shirt that said "Unwritten Law"   
on it in big, bold letters. He seemed lonely somehow, even though he   
was with a large group of skater punks. She couldn't help but fall   
for him. She knew that she shouldn't have a crush on one of her   
students, but who can control the matters of the heart? 


End file.
